Iberian Federation
The Iberian federation was formed between Portugal and Nationalist Spain to defend the iberian peninsula against any other major world powers. It was formed in 1965 after a brutal coup in Portugal almost collapsed the government. The coup was put forth by France because of the recent growth in conservative and alt-right support in Portugal. After a long conference, Francisco Franco and Américo Tómas agreed to unite the two countries under a conservative government modeled after the United States. The new president was a renown military general named Joréno Marvíla. The federation soon wanted to take all of Glbraltr. The Iberian Congress voted for war with Morocco. Soon Spanish Infantéria de Máriné were storming the desert beaches of Morocco. They only occupied Northern Morocco, and set up a puppet government in the remaining of Morocco. Still, the British still held a bit of Glbraltr and the Iberian Penisuala, Joréno asked Harold Wilson for the territories with around 15,000,000 pounds. Harold Wilson rejected saying "it was completely out of the question". The Iberian Federation backed down, knowing a fight with Britain was a fight with Europe. In 1967, the Iberian Federation was around 317,174 square miles large. It's army consisted of around 65,000 men, 1200 tanks, 1500 aircraft, and 126 ships. The Government was a Conservative Republic, and had one ally, Southern Morocco. The country had yet to join NATO, as they would object to their occupation of Morocco. In 1969, the new elections took place. Another Conservative was elected, the governor of the province of Catalonia was elected, Gaspar de Prótolo. Only a few months after the elections, the Iberian Federation experienced its second war, the Algerian Invasion of Southern Morocco. Around 34,000 Iberian troops took place in the war, and 43,000 Moroccans. The Algerians pushed hard to around a few miles from the Moraccan capital. An offensive by a Portuguese general in the north collapsed the Algerian front. Around 120 tanks, 11,000 men, and 200 aircraft participated. The offensive pushed all the way to Algiers but then was halted because of a peace conference. The Peace treaty said there would be no change in borders, but Algeria would pay war reparations to Southern Morocco and the Iberian Federation. This strengthened relations between the Iberians and the Moroccans. The United Nations supported the peace treaty, as it did not consist of annexing an entire sovereign state. The casualties of the war were 8,500 Iberians, 19,000 Moroccans, and 36,000 Algerians. In 1972, Italy underwent a revolution, in which the rebellion seized charge of the government, left NATO and executed every government official they could find, a dictator named Viò Bartotéllí seized power and created a totaltarian regime. A year later, there were Italian claims on Majorca, and Italian marines occupied the island. In no time at all, the Iberian congress declared war on the Italian State. The Navy of the Iberian Federation had grown to 150 ships, but they were against the Italian 212 ships. Although the Iberians had skilled generals and reliable equipment, they did not have Sea dominace, throughout the war, they relied on mass paratroop drops to capture objectives. One of the key battlefields of the war was the strait of Glbraltr, which the Iberians held and shut down Italian trade through there. Through conscription the military grew to 210,000 men. Another key battlefields were Ibiza and Majorca, the latter of which only fell in May 1973 due to no supplies and constant air attacks. Ibiza was still held by the Iberian Federation and was never taken by the Italians through the war. Gaspar de Pórtolo was relected in 1973. NATO and the UN did not intervene because it was a defensive war. The Invasion of Sardinia was audacious, most of the Italian navy was fighting in Glbraltr or near Majorca, so 32 transport ships undocked from Barcelona and B-lined for Sardinia. On September 17, 1974. 5,000 Iberian and Moroccan troops landed at the Northern tip of Sardinia and captured a runway. Soon, Transport planes dropped supplies and troops. Soon they were were well equipped and were 10,000 men strong. They marched on Oristano and captured it, at this moment the Italians mobilized and created stiff resistance as there were fighting on their homeland. The battle of Sanluri was the first major land battle in the Iberian-Italian war. 9,500 Iberians and Morccans faced 7,500 Italian soldiers on a steep mountain. It was inconclusive, with 1,200 italian casualties and 2,200 Iberian and Morrocan casualties. No side had any advantage. The Great naval battle of the Strait of Glbraltr was dead equal. Until, Algeria declared war on the Italian State on October 4th, 1974. Around 50 Algerian ships flanked the Italian fleet and sandwiched them. The combined forces of the Algerian and Iberian Fleet destroyed the Italian Fleet. With around 15 ships left, the italians were now on the defensive completely. Around 45,000 Algerian, Moroccan, and Iberian troops flooded into Sardinia. The Iberian fleet cut off the east of Sardinia, and the Algerians cut off the south. The second battle of Sanluri dwarfed the first battle, with around 32,000 Iberian forces and 25,000 Italians. The Italians had created makeshift defenses, equipped with bunkers, trench, anti-tank guns, and machine gun pits. Around 30 AMX-30's spear headed the attack, breaking through the trenches. The infantry followed, but were bogged down by uninterupted fire. Meanwhile, Viò Bartotéllí was negotiating with the Libyan Leader Muammar Gadaffi. They planned for Libya to invade Algeria and force them to commit troops there. In January, 1975, All Italian forces had been pushed out of Sardinia. Before Libya could declare war on Algeria, Muammar Gaddafi and his cabinet were assasinated by a paramilitary group. On May 16, 1975, six weeks before the planned invasion of Sicily, Viò Bartotéllí was imprisoned by his own people, and Italy made peace with the newly formed Iberian Coalition. The Treaty of Cairo, Italy cedes Sardinia to the Iberian Federation, Half of Sicily cedes to Algeria. Italy pays war reparations to Southern Morocco. The Italian Confederacy joins the Iberian Coalition The Iberian Federation suffered 32,000 casualties in all branches of military. Algeria lost 10,000 in all branches of military, Southern Morocco suffered 7,200 casualties in all branches of military, Italy lost 52,000 in all branches of the military. The new coaltion was renamed to the West Mediterranean Coalition. The Iberian Federation in 1975 was 326,475 square miles large. In 1976, the New Libyan Republic under Ibrahim Assahn ll joined the Mediterranean Coalition. In 1977, a radical group in Southern Morocco called "hurriat alshshaeb almaghrib"attempted a coup, but was gunned down by police. Four Members were still alive and fled into Algeria. In June 1977, Greece was kicked out of NATO for sympathizing with the WMC, Greece then offered to join the WMC. Which the Iberian Federation agreed to. However, Bulgaria did not want a new major power next to them, and declared war on Greece, in which the WMC responded by declaring war on Bulgaria. For the first few weeks of the war, the Greeks were on their own. Bulgarian troops blitzkrieged into Greece and captured Alexandroupoli and Sapes. The Greeks set up a defensive line from Xanthi to to Drama. The Greeks held the Bulgarians long enough for WMC troops to arrive, most of which came from Italy. In May 1977, Turkey declared war on Greece and thousands of Turkish troops came to support their Bulgarian Allies. The Battle of Xanthi happened because of an offensive led by new Turkish troops and followed by seasoned Bulgarian veterans. It involved 15,000 Greeks and Italians holding the town of Xanthi and the area around it, and 32,000 Turkish and Bulgarian troops. Category:Europe